Part of the Pack
by Mia-Night
Summary: An old friend returns with hidden problems. How will the team react when a strange UNSUB is out to get the newest member of the team? plz review and feel free to msg me with ideas.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the airport wondering if he would remember me. We had grown up together; done everything outside of school together. The best of friends that had to grow apart, due to distance. I live in Colorado; he lives in Virginia. Sharing e-mails every once in a blue moon was ok, let us know that the other was still alive. It brought comfort to our hectic lives to some small, **very** small, degree.

Someone came on the intercom saying that my flight was delayed by half an hour; great by me since I was strangely running late. I had just quit my job since there was an opening in Virginia for my perfections and arriving here ten minutes before my plan was to board. Lady luck was on my side for once.

Placing my bag and small belongings on the conveyer belt to be scanned, I stepped forward through the metal detector. The alarm went off making me sigh. So much for lady luck being on my side. I walked over to the security officer to get scanned. He waved his wand to just have it go off right in my ear. Asking me politely to move my hair, which I did, he realized that I had a metal earring. Nodding for me to go on ahead, I grabbed my belongings and headed towards my gate.

Just as I was arriving at my gate the announcer informed us that the plane was still five minutes out. Sighing I shook my head wondering why lady luck loved to mess with me so much. Sitting down I waited; not much else I could really do. Finally the plane got to the gate, let the passengers off, and readied for the on boarding passengers.

As we boarded the plane I wondered if he still looked the same and how his son was. Never meeting him but hearing so much after he was born made me slightly nervous. Finding my window seat I placed my bag up in the compartment and quickly sat. I hadn't heard from him for a good year now and it bothered me. He was, and is, my only true friend, well other than my elder brother. Never being able to tell him to his face, I felt horrible at the thought that if he was dead he would never know how I truly felt about him. Shaking the thought from my mind the plane took off.

The plane landed, three fucking hours later. I hated sitting for long periods of time. My body needed to move, stay active unless sleeping, sitting never sat well with me. Quickly, I grabbed my bag and exited the plane. Exiting the airport I caught a cab and headed to the FBI Behavior Analysis Unit (BAU) headquarters in Quantico. The ride, yet more sitting, was longer than I wanted. Finally getting there, I paid the cabby, got my bag, and headed inside.

The receptionist at the front desk questioned me upon entry. Stating that I was here to see Supervisory Special Agent (SSA) Hotchner. She called for an escort to lead me to his floor. Feeling relieved that she hadn't stated that he was dead I stood there not as edgy. A thought suddenly occurred to me; she never stated whether he was dead or alive. There was still that chance he was and she just didn't know.

Butterflies filled my stomach as my escort arrived. I nodded to him, picked up my bag, and followed him to an elevator. We entered and rode it up to the fifteenth floor. My escort pointed me over to a group of people who he said was part of Agent Hotchner's team. Thanking him I headed over.

"Excuse me," I stated as I got closer to the group.

"Hello, can we help you?" the youngest member of the group asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for SSA Hotchner. Is he here?" I asked politely.

"I'll show you to his office Honey." An African American man said as he rose from his desk.

My right eye slightly twitched at the pet name. He was a charmer but yet never truly meant anything by it. It was just in his nature to act like that. I thanked him, and the other gentleman, as I followed his lead. He introduced himself as SSA Derek Morgan. Smiling I nodded to him not saying a word. I was too excited about surprising my dear friend. Agent Morgan knocked on the door to Hotchner's office. His voice, still the same as I remembered, invited us in.

"You have a guest Hotch." Morgan informed.

"Send them in." Was all Hotchner said.

I walked in and found myself smiling happily. He rose from his desk with a true smile. Derek left so we could have some privacy. Hotch walked over to me and embraced me in a loving hug. Hugging back I took in the familiar scent of my friend. We separated and sat on the small sofa that was sitting against his windows. He caught me up on his life and explained why he hadn't e-mailed me in quite some time. I laughed sarcastically telling him that it's been over a year since the last e-mail. Chuckling lightly he apologized and rose from the sofa. Extending his hand to me, which I accepted and rose to my feet, Aaron led me back down to where his team was, which was called the Bull Pin.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my dear friend Cassie." Hotch announced.

I blushed slightly at my old nickname as I raised my hand. Derek smiled and went to shake my hand. Smiling politely I accepted his warm hand.

"I'm Emily Prentiss." A black haired woman smiled as we shook hands.

"Jenifer Jareau. Everyone calls me JJ." A blonde smiled warmly. "This quiet one is Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Doctor? You look too young to be a doctor." I stated shocked and in awe.

"Yes well he's a genius."

"Really now?" I smiled thinking that now I had some competition in chess, which I hoped he played.

"And this is-"

"Dave Rossi. We know each other very well." I smiled as I went over to said man for a long awaited hug.

"It's been a while Cass." Rossi smiled as we released each other.

"It's only been what, ten years?" I laughed.

"That's too long." Dave lightly chuckled.

"So how do you two know each other?" Dr. Reid questioned with curiosity.

"She's my little sister."

"Adopted sister, sadly enough." I smiled.

Everyone looked shocked. Apparently Dave never mentioned me to his friends. That or they never asked if he had any family. I smiled as I felt Dave's hand rest on my shoulder.

"How do you know Hotch?" Dave asked what was on everyone's mind.

"Oh, we kind of grew up together. We went to college together and what not. He was never so stuck up though. I guess the BAU has that kind of effect on people."

"I'm sorry to interrupt this little gathering, but I need to steel Miss Night." A blonde woman stated with authority.

I nodded to the others and followed the woman. She led me into what looked like her office. Knowing what was next, after realizing that she was the director of the BAU, I put on a calm exterior. The interview commenced and I thought it was going well. As the interview ended Erin, the director, requested me to step outside. Doing as I was ordered, I stood nervous as hell outside of her office. After a while she exited her office and handed me a folder. Looking down I realized that it was a case file. I looked back up at her as she instructed me to give it to Aaron. Walking back into her office she said over her shoulder that I was now part of his team. Smiling I tried not to run back to their location.

As I walked back to where everyone was I couldn't hold back my smile. They all looked at me with the expression, "Why so happy"? Walking past them I knocked and entered Aaron's office. He looked up from some paperwork and stared at the folder in my hand. Handing the file to him I smiled joyfully. Shooting me the same look as everyone else I finally stated that I was now part of his team. His head shot up from the file and stared at me with shock and awe. My smile grew as I nodded towards the door. Nodding in agreement, Hotch rose from his seat and followed me down to the Bull Pin. He led the way to a room with a round table.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's Cassie-"

"Cass." I interrupted Derek.

"Ok, what's Cass doing here?" Derek questioned.

"She's part of the team now." Aaron announced as I smiled proud of myself.

Everyone smiled, obviously glad to have me, especially Dave. Clearing his throat, Aaron began to go over the case at hand. There had been multiple animal attacks in a west coast town. I scanned the file quickly and instantly put in my input.

"I know the area; there aren't any wolves and not many coyotes. The only creature in this area that could cause this kind of damage is a human."

"Please tell me that you're not suggesting that a werewolf is responsible." Derek joked.

"No, I'm not. I'm saying that these marks aren't canine. They're human. We're dealing with a cabalistic unsub." I stated ignoring Morgan's joke.

"How did you come to that conclusion Cass?" Reid asked.

"I have a PHD in Veterinary Medicine, Zoology, and Forensics. Please don't call me Dr. Night." I sighed. "I specialize in canines but I know all deadly predators. Now that we have that out of the way, these marks here on the Humerus," I started again as I pointed to where I was looking, "these marks are from a canine. I won't be able to say from sure what kind of canine until I get a better look."

"Alright, wheels are up in thirty." Hotch stated as he gathered up his set of files and headed for the door.

Doing the same, I quickly joined him. We walked side by side without saying a word. I felt my stomach sink at the thought of having to encounter the creature/unsub. It was my first case and I was nervous about it. Maybe it was just being around new people or maybe it was the thought of being on a plane again. Either way I knew that I couldn't slip up.

The team boarded the jet and took up our seats. It wasn't anything like what I was use to. This was made just for us. Giver take an extra seat or two. I sat next to Morgan and across from Rossi. Reid was looking over the case file again while Hotch was staring at me. Looking up I smiled at him and then lightly tapped Reid on the shoulder.

"You know you can ask me what you want to know. It really won't bother me." I smiled knowing that he had questions of his own to ask.

"How did you-"

"I'm a pretty good profiler. I could tell by the way you keep side glancing me that you had something on your mind. Profiling has become a hobby of mine. When Hotch and I were younger, we would watch mystery/crime shows," I chuckled lightly at the memory, "we would guess who the killer was or if it was done by accident. I guess you could say we profiled our way through every show that we watched together." I smiled as the memory lingered.

"How many degrees do you have?" Reid questioned bluntly.

With a slight laugh I started to count, "nine."

"And how old are you?" Morgan gasped.

"Forty-eight; why?"

"You're forty-eight years old and already have nine degrees. It's shocking is all," Morgan sighed.

"Is it? I never comprehended it I suppose."

"What degrees?" Prentiss questioned now interested in getting to know Rossi's younger sister.

"Veterinary Medicine, Zoology, Forensics, Music, Spanish, German, French, Japanese/Chinese, Romanian and Criminal Justice. I guess that's ten." I lightly chuckled.

"You've changed a lot since we last saw each other then." Hotch stated.

"You too."

"We're almost there we'll have to finish this later." Rossi said as the jet started it's decent.

My stomach lifted making me feel nauseated. That was the main reason I hated flying. We got off the plain and saw two Onyx Black Yukon Hybrids. I smiled when I saw an old friend leaning against a Black 1968 Ford Mustang Fastback GT with red phantom flames on the front of it. My smile grew as he jingled the keys. Tossing them to me I raised my hand up and caught them. Looking back at the team I smiled and invited all who dared to ride with me.

Morgan was the first to get into my car. Rossi and Hotch shook their heads and got into a Yukon. Prentiss and JJ got into the other. Reid stood between the two Yukon and my Mustang.

"I promise not to kill ya Reid. There's plenty of room in the back if you want to come with us. It won't hurt my feelings any if you don't want to." I smiled sweetly waiting for his answer.

Surprising to everyone he walked over to the Mustang. Pulling my seat forward so he could get in I smiled happily. They trusted me enough to drive them in a classic car even though they didn't know shit about me…or my driving habits. Setting my seat back in its place I turned to my friend. He smiled and started to walk away. I knew that it wouldn't be the last time we saw him around.

Quickly getting in I buckled up after asking Reid if he had enough room, which he said he did, and started my baby. She roared to life and gave a pretty purr. My smile turned into a grin as I revved the engine. Reid's look changed from curious to slightly frighten. Chuckling I revved the engine again and popped it into third gear. Tearing out of the parking lot I sped past the rest of the team. Morgan was laughing his ass off while Reid was clutching the seat for dear life. I laughed as I drove off towards the police station.

By the time the rest of the team had arrived, the conference room was already set up and Reid was happily sitting in a chair. JJ and the rest of the team introduced themselves to the Police Chief and a few deputies. I waved them over so we could get started.

"How fast were you going?" Hotch snapped.

"I wasn't breaking the speed limit if that's what you're asking."

"How fast."

"50mph. Are you done interrogating me Agent Hotchner?" I growled.

"She doesn't like to be interrogated. PTSD kicks in and she gets overly defensive." A deep masculine voice stated from the door way.

"Who are you?" Hotch questioned.

"James, it's good to see you again. When did you join the force?" Rossi asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say Dave. I would if I could but I can't without killing you." James laughed along with Rossi. "Her car is supped up for speed. She can go 25mph and it'll look like she's going 50."

"I'm sorry Cassie." Hotch stated turning to me now.

"Yeah whatever. Here James," I snarled turning my back to Hotch and tossing James my keys, "since my boss doesn't want me to drive would you mind taking my car?"

"Of course not my dear; oh and it's her PTSD. Don't take her hostility to heart. The military really fucked with her mind." James informed.

"When did you go into the military Cass?" Dave asked slightly concerned.

"Shortly after you left home." I stated. "I needed an outlet for my frustrations and my kickboxing wasn't helping." I turned to the Police Chief, "May I see the body?"

"I wouldn't advise that little lady."

I slightly twitched, "I need to examine the body to identify what kind of canine took a bite out of our victim's arm and neck."

"Very well; follow me." The Police Chief stated as he led me down to the morgue.

He opened the door allowing me to enter first. Happy to do so, I walked in just as the coroner was covering up the body. Looking up from the body the coroner smiled at me. Smiling back I pointed to the body. The Chief nodded with approval and the coroner moved the sheet down. I put gloves on and started my examination.

The marks looked human but where indeed canine. Morgan's werewolf joke popped into my head and I let out a light chuckle. Maybe, just maybe we were dealing with werewolves. An off white fragment caught my eye. Taking tweezers, I pulled it out and examined it.

"May I look at this under a microscope?" I questioned.

"Our only microscopes are up in the labs." The Chief stated.

"May I take this fragment up there to examine it closer?"

"You'll need to sign it into evidence and then sign it into your custody." The coroner said as he recovered the body.

"Very well." I stated as I looked over at the Chief.

We signed the fragment into evidence and then into my custody. Placing the fragment into an evidence bag the Chief and I headed out of the morgue and towards the elevator. Once in the elevator I pressed the button for the floor that we needed. Waiting for the doors to open I continued to examine the fragment. As the doors opened I walked out and right into my boss' strong chest.

Looking up I smiled while apologizing for not paying attention. Walking around him, not letting him respond, I headed towards a trace lab. Entering I introduced myself as FBI Agent Night and that I needed to use a microscope. The lab tech. pointed me to one that wasn't being used. Thanking him I walked over to it, opened the bag after putting gloves on, pulled out the fragment and started my examination. My findings came to my conclusion that the fragment was part of a canine tooth. Turning to the lab tech, I asked him if he could run this fragmented tooth for DNA. He nodded and did as I asked. Surprisingly enough, the tooth had DNA. The most surprising thing though, was that the DNA was a cross between wolf and human.

Derek's joke ran through my mind again making me laugh. I thanked the lab tech, sealed the tooth fragment in its bag, and checked it out of my custody and into the lab tech's. Pulling the gloves off and throwing them away, I headed off to look for my team members. Heading towards the conference room I found all of them trying to find a lead.

"Don't laugh but Derek's joke might not be a joke." I stated as I walked in. "Hotch, I'm sorry for running into you. I was more focused on a tooth fragment I had recovered from the victim's jugular."

"It's fine."

"Why do you say that Morgan's joke might not be?" Reid asked.

"I asked the lab tech to run the tooth fragment for DNA. The test came back and the results were shocking. The DNA was from a strain that was made up of both human and wolf DNA. He ran the human DNA against our victim's and it wasn't a match or even close to it.

Another thing, the bite marks that I had earlier said were human are actually canine. They look human from a distance but that's only because the canine bit in the same place more than once and from different angles. This is definitely the work of some weird wolf hybrid." I informed as I sat next to Rossi.

"So what do we do Hotch?" Prentiss asked.

"There isn't anything that we can do. This isn't in our-"

"Sorry to interrupt Hotch but I think that we should stay on this case. Look, the first victim was a healthy active young blonde woman. The second was a healthy middle aged blonde mother of two. The third was a healthy blonde woman about twenty-eight. All these victims have been blondes from about nineteen to thirty years of age. Every attack has gotten worst Hotch. That and there are no wolves in this area. Not even a wolf sanctuary." I said as I looked my boss in the eyes.

"Cass, do you were contacts?" Reid asked throwing all of us off track.

"Wow Reid, that was random. To answer your question, no."

"Why Reid?" Rossi questioned.

"Her eyes look almost like a wolf's." Reid pointed out as everyone looked.

I swallowed hard and then cleared my throat, "That I'll explain at a later time. Right now we need to focus on the case. This isn't a wolf and it's hardly possible that a human can have wolf DNA mixed in with their own."

"Alright Cass, we'll stay for a few more days. If nothing comes up then we're heading back." Aaron said finally giving in to my logic.

"Thank you Hotch." I smiled as the Chief burst in.

"We have another body."

We all hurried out of the room and headed to our next victim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Forgot to mention that the town was in Montana; the first victim was found in Sun Prairie, second in Dutton, third in Conrad, and fourth was in Shelby. The Police Chief is from Shelby.**

When we arrived on the scene, I heard the girls gag. I didn't blame them, blood was everywhere and the victim was almost non-recognizable. Hotch and Rossi were standing next to the Police Chief, Morgan and Reid were talking to the people who found the body, Prentiss and JJ were behind me. Nearly everyone was covering their mouths and noses due to the smell.

I walked over to the body, not caring about the copper scent, and started to examine it after putting on gloves. Looking back at Hotch and Rossi, I sighed. They could tell that this wasn't good and that it was just going to get worst. A thought occurred to me and I moved away from the body. As I walked passed Rossi I caught him following me since I was talking to myself. Pulling off my gloves, I reached into the glob-box of one of the Yukon and pulled out a map of the area. The rest of the team gathered around the hood of the Yukon and watched me.

"Ok so our first victim was found and most likely killed here, the second here, the third here, and finally we're here with our fourth victim." I stated as I pointed to where every victim was found. "This unsub is moving north. If, by some very outrageous outcome, this is a human wolf hybrid then the wolf in this unsub would be migrating to cooler climates due to its body temperature."

"How do you know this?" Hotch and Rossi asked in unison.

"I'm a canine expert remember. That and I know a little about body temperature regulation." I replied as I looked back at the map and continued. "Each victim was found about 50 miles from the last so if this unsub continues in this pattern then the next victim should be found 50 miles north from here. That would put us in…Sunburst. If we don't catch this unsub there then we'll lose him when he crosses the border."

"What makes you think that the unsub is a male?" Reid asked.

"Gut instinct." I stated as I folded up the map and returned it to its resting place.

"James, please explain since she won't." Hotch requested.

Sighing, James turned to look at me. With a roll of the eyes I just shook my head which meant that I didn't care. "Something happened in the military that increases her instincts." He answered.

"What did they do to you?" Rossi snarled.

"I'll explain later. Right now we have to focus on the case, not on me." I sighed.

We all piled into the two Yukon or into my mustang. I led the way with Morgan in the passenger seat. The look on his face told me that he loved my driving and the feeling of going fast. He was like me when it came to cars. I made a mental note to take him drag or street racing someday. Upon arrival Hotch got out and walked over to my car.

"Hey, did you see the dead elk two miles back?"

"Yeah, that was done by a pack of coyotes."

"I thought you said,"

"I did but I never said that there weren't any around. Just said that they were rare." I interrupted.

"Reid, Rossi, please come with me. We're going to go check out that elk. It might mean something to the case." I said as I grabbed a bag out of my trunk while silently thanking James for packing it for me.

Rossi, Reid and I all climbed back into my mustang and headed towards the dead elk. Upon arrival, I quickly noticed that the elk was killed by a jugular constriction. Sighing I approached with the others hot on my heals. Kneeling down next to the decomposing corpse I examined the neck wounds.

Turning to the others, "These are definitely **not** coyotes. These jugular marks were made by a much larger beast." I sighed finally realizing what the creature was. "We need to get back to the others."

With that we climbed back into the mustang and headed back to the rest of the team. I couldn't get the thought of what that monster was planning. It just couldn't be possible to have others out there. There just couldn't be others…could there? Rossi and Reid were talking about the elk and the case. I could hear them talking but my mind was more on the creature.

We arrived back at the location where the team was. Getting out of the car we headed over to the rest of our team. My thoughts still clouded over with the impossible. Reid and Rossi explained to the rest of the team what I had explained to them. I was staring off into the distance deep in thought as I sat on a nearby bolder. Hotch walked over to me and placed his surprisingly cold hand upon my shoulder. I looked over at him with distant eyes.

"I think that it's time for you to explain everything to us." Hotch responded to my distant look.

"This has nothing to do with me Aaron." I replied with a distant tone.

"Cass you need to tell them." James stated from the trees.

"How do you-" Hotch stated but was interrupted.

"James I can't. You know that I can't. It's bad enough that I ran."

"Don't be like that. It would be good for you." James sternly stated.

"That's what you said when I told you and look at what's happened since then." I howled with rage and sorrow.

"Damn it Cass! Either tell them yourself or I will. Either way, they **will** find out. Tell them Cassandra or at least tell Dave. He's like family to you. I'm sure that he'll understand." James growled.

I quickly stood and walked over to my car. James suddenly appeared next to the driver's door. This was normal, he was always fast but the others were gasping in shock. His facial expression was hard and determined. Sighing I knew that there wasn't anything I could do to get out of it. I was going to have to tell the people that I worked with what I am. What the damn military did to me.

Turning around I started back to the team. They were all looking at me with worried expressions. Aaron and Dave were probably the ones with the most extreme expression of worry. I hated this with a huge ass passion. I didn't want to explain my horrors to them and make them suspect me. James, however, made that impossible for me…for us. After taking a deep breath I sat back on my rock and stared at the ground.

"Fine, you guys want to know about me so damn bad then fine. All I've got to say is that if you guys start to suspect me I'm gonna be pissed." I snarled.

"Why would we suspect you honey?" Morgan questioned.

"'Cause I'm a wolf-human hybrid. So is James." I snapped without meaning to.

"So you two are werewolves?" Morgan laughed.

With a glare at Morgan's comment I snapped, "No! We are Wolf-Human Hybrids!"

"Ok honey no need to snap." Derek said as he raised his hands in defense.

Suddenly a deep growl sounded from the forest to our right. Turning towards the sound, I saw a pair of golden eyes. It was then that I knew that there must be others like us out there. What had the military done over the years to these innocent people?

A huge silver wolf jumped out and rose onto its hind legs. Drool dripped from its fangs and the look of pure hate and blood lust glazed its eyes. Slowly, it made its way towards the team with a deep growl rising from its throat. Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan had their weapons drawn, cocked and ready to fire. James and I crouched down ready for the first move to be made. The wolf pulled its lips back into a demented smile. Smiling back I heard a deep, husky, chuckle rise from the creature's being.

"Do you really think that you can beat me? You don't have the power of the pack anymore." The wolf snarled in a deep chuckling voice.

"I'll stop you. Don't worry about that." I snarled back.

"So you say girl." The beast snarled as it crouched down ready to attack.

James and I allowed our claws to show and our fangs to grow. Snarls filled the air as we got in front of the team. Suddenly, the wolf was charging ready to rip into us. James leapt forward as I straightened myself. The wolf and James fought for five minutes before the wolf threw him into one of the Yukon. Sighing heavily, I walked over to the wolf and snapped its neck with ease. My eyes were fully wolf now and darker than ever. Putting their weapons away, I turned back to the team.

"You're not dead are you James?" I called as I walked away.

"You wish I was."

"Don't be reading my mind." I chuckled lightly as I approached the others.

"Are you ok Cass?" Dave asked with extreme worry.

"I'm fine Dave. The case is over now; we can go back whenever you guys wish." I sighed bluntly as I headed towards my mustang.

"Would it be ok for us to ride with you?" Hotch asked as I opened my car door.

"Sure."

We piled into the two cars and returned to Sun Prairie. Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi were all in my car while JJ, Prentiss, and Reid were in the Yukon. Upon our arrival at our hotel I noticed that James was waiting for us with bandages around his left eye and right hand. I knew he would be fine but JJ and Prentiss ran right to him. A soft scoff escaped my lips as I shook my head and headed inside.

Aaron, Dave, and Derek followed me as Reid and the others stayed with James. As we entered the lobby a blonde woman ran and hugged Derek. I raised an eyebrow and looked to Dave for answers.

"Garcia this is Cassandra Night, our newest team member. Cass this is Garcia our technical analyst." Dave introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Garcia," I stated in a heavy accent.

"I'm sorry but where is that accent from?" Garcia questioned.

"Transylvania…slightly. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to retire to my sleeping quarters now." I said in a distant tone.

Everyone watched me depart with expressions of confusion and worry.

"When did she join the team?"

"Not too long ago." Derek answered.

"She's mad about what happened today. She really doesn't like encountering others." James stated from behind the others.

"Another new member?" Garcia asked with a slight jump.

"Not exactly. I'm what you would call her guardian angel." James answered as he held out his hand. "My name is James."

Taking his hand, "Garcia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Garcia." James smiled. "Please do excuse me. I best go calm her before she wears away the carpet."

Everyone looked at him with questioning before he continued, "she paces when she's upset or pissed."

With that, James retreated towards my room. He knew that I wasn't pissed but upset. To be fully honest, I was scared of what the team thought and if they would keep my secret.


	3. Chapter 3

James knocked on my door with his usual two taps and a wait. Shaking my head I walked over and unlocked the door. I retreated back to where I was to continue pacing. Walking in with caution, James approached me.

"Are you alright my dear?" was all that he could think of to ask. I just looked at him with a look that clearly read "you already know the answer to that." He lowered his head and just watched me pace. After a while he decided to break the silence, "How about we go out."

I looked at him after stopping dead in my tracks. "Excuse me?"

"You. Me. Go out."

"James…no," I snarled bluntly.

"I meant dancing and drinking. It tends to calm you down enough to relax."

"I never relax. You of all people should know that."

"True. Maybe you don't to your full extent, but enough so that you're not in a bitch mood." James retorted with caution in every word.

"As long as I don't have to pay," I sighed caving in to the idea.

With that James left the room to wait for me while I changed into the perfect outfit for a party. Once done I met James outside, looped our arms together and left my room heading down to the lobby. Upon our arrival the team turned to us with small smiles. Aaron, Derek, and Dave all had their jaws dropped at the mere sight of me while all the girls commented on how hot I looked in the outfit. Reid just blushed and kept his mouth shut.

The outfit wasn't anything special. Just black leather pants with black stilettos. The top was one long sleeve that went down my right arm and nothing on the left. The collar of my shirt cut diagonally down from the right to the left under my arm. It cut off just under my breasts leaving my mid-section open for all. This too was black but with light sparkles. With my mid-section exposed it gave way to my two tattoos, my abs and belly-button ring.

"And where do you two think you're going?" Aaron questioned after recovering.

"Out to a local dance club." I replied.

"You're welcome to join us if you like." James offered.

"Sounds like fun." Derek smiled. "Would you like to be my date Baby Girl?"

"Of course my Chocolate God. Who else is going to keep you out of trouble?" Garcia laughed as she locked arms with Derek.

"I've got to see this." Emily stated. "Count me in."

"I think we could all use a drink or two to loosen up after this case." JJ smiled as the rest of the team nodded in agreement.

Smiling, we allowed the rest of the team to go to their rooms and get ready. James and I just sat in the lobby and discussed what our next move was.

"You know that the team doesn't care what you are. Dave was shocked sure. Hell, they all were to be honest. But if you come to realize Cass, they don't seem to care." James insisted.

"You could say that but you know how I get when others are in dramatic fear of me."

"Yes I know my dear. There wasn't anything you could have done. PTSD is a nasty thing to deal with."

"Yeah and you act like you don't have it."

"That's because I drink my fears and sorrows away. It makes my life easier to deal with. With you it's a combination of dancing, sex, and alcohol that eases your pain. Am I wrong?" James questioned as the men of the team exited the elevator and headed towards us.

"Not so much on the sex." Was all I said before the male team members got within earshot of our conversation.

"Hey Honey." Derek smiled as he took a seat next to me.

"Hey there Sugar." I smiled back.

"Is there something I need to know about?" Aaron questioned.

"Well he call me a type of eatable item therefore I called him an eatable item." I laughed.

James could tell that my smile and laugh were false. I was treading in unfamiliar waters with the team but was willing to take the plunge if need be. As we talked and laughed I quickly turned my head towards the elevator and let out a whistle. The girls looked hot. JJ in a red half t-shirt and hip-hugger jeans, Emily had a tight black t-shirt and black jeans, and Garcia was in a red tight knee length tube top dress. If those outfits didn't get guys to look at them then I don't know what would. We rose from our seats and joined the girls.

"Damn Mama! You look hot in that." Derek smiled as he linked arms with Garcia.

"You look pretty good yourself hot stuff."

This made the rest of the team lightly laugh. As we headed towards the vehicles I caught the slight stair from SSA Hotchner. Smiling to myself I jumped into my Mustang and revved the engine. Derek, Garcia, Dave, and James all piled into my car after me with James sitting up front. JJ, Emily, Reid and Aaron all got into their government issued Yukon. There was no use holding back my grin. I was going to really show these guys what my baby could do.

Popping it into third gear I tore out of the parking lot and headed towards my favorite club. Aaron was driving the other vehicle therefore they were left literally in my dust. James was relaxed, Derek and Garcia were having troubles breathing due to laughing their asses off, and Dave was holding on for dear life. As I swerved in and out of traffic, I could hear Dave demanding me to slow down and that I was going to get a ticket. Laughing I just ignored his demands and went even faster. To all who didn't know about my cars would have thought I was going at very least 100 MPH. What they didn't know was that I was only going 50. Oh how fun it was to innocently, and temporarily, scare my closest friend.

After about fifteen minutes of horror, as Dave would so happily put it, we pulled up to the club. Putting my Mustang in park I quickly got out and pulled my seat forward. Dave and the others quickly got out. By the time a valet came around to take my car the others arrived. They got out as another valet took their Yukon. Smiling and laughing, we entered the club without having to stand in the long ass line.

"Cass, why didn't we have to stand in line?" Emily questioned.

"Let's just say I know the person who owns the place." I smiled as the beat of the bass racked our bodies.

"Wolfy?" A sweet yet high pitched voice called.

Turning my head at the name I smile a rare true smile. I knew that tonight at least would be that of fun and excitement. Just what I needed to drown my sorrows.

A woman walked up to us in a French maid's outfit. Her long curly blonde hair was up in a messy bun to fit the outfit. Her blue eyes sparkled in the dim dancing light of the candles. She smiled her most beautiful smile and led us towards a table with perfect view of the stage. The team was lost by the name she had called me but followed us to the table.

"A Suicide as usual Wolfy?" the woman asked.

"Sure and get these guys whatever they want. Just put it on my tab." I smiled.

"Will do Wolfy. What can I get you guys?" She asked politely.

"Scotch." Rossi answered.

"Jack and Coke on the Rocks." Hotch smiled.

"Your best bottle of beer." Derek replied.

"Make that three." JJ smiled knowing that Emily wanted one too.

"Something kind of fruity yet strong." Garcia said.

"I'm sure we can make something up to meet that quota." The waitress smiled. "And you sir?"

Reid looked up and looked to me. "Um…"

"He'll have something that's not too strong but with a kick. Ya know what I mean Sweetie?" I flirted as the waitress nodded.

"And for you James?"

"Surprise me Ki-Kat." James smiled. "Oh and I got the tab for tonight."

I laughed. "Yeah no. I got it James don't sweat it. It'll be an IOU on your part."

"Ok and sure thing James." Ki-Kat said as she wrote down all our orders. "I'll be right back with your order. Oh and Wolfy, are we going to show this place how to truly party tonight or is it going to be more of a calm evening?"

"What part of my personality is ever calming Ki-Kat? You know that I prefer to party hard and get plastered over taking a long bath." I sweetly smiled as she blushed.

"Of course. Please do excuse me." Ki-Kat said as she retreated to the bar.

The whole team turned their attention to me with looks of confusion and wonder.

"What?" I questioned with one eyebrow raised.

"You were flirting with our waitress." Derek stated.

"And that's a bad thing why?"

"It's not, just different."

"Ok." I replied a little lost.

"How did you know what to order for me?" Reid piped in.

"I have a friend who's a lot like you Reid. If what she brings you, you don't like then I'll personally make you something. Anything you want. That goes for all of you." I smiled.

"How and why are you doing this?" Hotch asked.

"How, I own the place. Why, 'cause we're friends or at least I think we are."

"Well thank you Cass. You really didn't have to do this." Emily stated.

"What else would she spend her fortune on?" James stated as an upbeat song came on. "If you'll excuse me, there's a group of girls that needs a man to dance with." He smiled as he got up and headed towards the dance floor.

"Well that was different," I stated. "He's right though. I really don't have much else to spend my money on."

"Why didn't you tell us you were rich?" Derek gasped.

"Didn't ask."

"How much?" JJ question delicately.

"How much what?" I asked.

"How much do you have? Your 'fortune' as James put it."

"Hmmm…a lot. Let me put it this way. I have a place of my own just about everywhere, own just about the same amount of clubs, and still have over a billion to spend." I stated bluntly as if it was nothing at all.

"You-you-damn." Was all Derek could get out due to shock.

I smiled as Ki-Kat returned and placed our drinks down in front of each of us. She smiled and asked if she could pull up a chair. Rossi got up from his seat, offered it to Ki-Kat and brought up another. He sat on the other side of Hotch. Smiling she accepted Rossi's chair and sat next to me.

"I hope you find the drinks to your liking." She smiled allowing her southern accent to show through.

"Perfect." Was the team's answer.

"I hope you don't mind Wolfy, but I requested a song for us."

"No it's fine Ki-Kat. What song?"

"An old favorite." She smiled slyly.

My eyebrow rose, "Now I'm scared. How old?"

"Not as old as us. 1990's at the latest."

"Ok that's not so bad. I was thinking the '80s but '90s are ok." I smiled lowering my eyebrow.

"Oh and James wants you up on stage in five. He asked me to pass the memo along."

"Joy. What's the man got planed now? Well if you'll excuse me. When I get back I'll explain what a Suicide is." I smiled as I got up and headed towards the stage.

Within a few moments James handed me a guitar and made his way to the center microphone. That's when I noticed a long silver haired grey eyed man who dressed in old Victorian. I smiled and waved to him. He returned my wave with a gentle smile that reviled his fangs. Nodding I turned to the front of the stage and awaited the count off.

"Hey there ladies and gents. For all that don't know us we're L.K. Our Drummer is Shasta, our bass is Maru, our lead guitarist is none other than L.K. herself, and I'm James aka Cerberus. I know it's been a while since we've been here but we're here now and ready to party hard." James said into the microphone.

"What he means is party like a rock star." The silver haired man, Maru, said into his as the crowd laughed.

James looked at the man with shock and then turned to the drummer with a nod. He then looked at me and tossed me a wireless microphone. I quickly put it on and turned the switch till the light came on. Shortly after that we were counted off.

"I wish I had an angel for one moment of love. I wish I had your angel tonight." We all sang as I started to play the guitar with the Maru.

"Deep into the dying day, I took a step outside and innocent heart. Prepare to hate me for when I may, this night will hurt you like never before. Old love, they die hard. Old lies, they die harder." I sang in an almost angelic voice.

"I wish I had an angel for one moment of love. I wish I had your angel. Your Virgin Mary undone." James snarled into his microphone.

"I'm in love with my lust. Burning angel wings to dust. I wish I had your angel tonight." All three of us sang.

"I'm going down so frail and cruel. Drunken disguise changes all the rules. Old loves, they die hard. Old lies, they die harder." I mused into the receiver near my mouth as I continued to play.

"I wish I had an angel for one moment of love. I wish I had your angel. Your Virgin Mary undone." James snarled into his microphone.

"I'm in love with my lust. Burning angel wings to dust. I wish I had your angel tonight." All three of us sang. Once the verse was finished I started my kick ass hard core guitar solo.

At the end of the solo James started singing again, "Greatest thrill, not to kill, but to have the prize of the night. Hypocrite, wannabe friend, 13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing."

"Last dance, first kiss. Your touch, my bliss. Beauty always comes with dark thoughts." My voice hitting all the right notes to make the verse sound angelic yet vampiric. Maru and I joined together for a final guitar solo before we finished out the song.

"I wish I had an angel for one moment of love. I wish I had your angel. Your Virgin Mary undone." James snarled into his microphone.

"I'm in love with my lust. Burning angel wings to dust. I wish I had your angel tonight." All three of us sang as I finished out the song with a guitar solo while the men sang "I wish I had an angel" six more times without me.

The crowd went wild as the song ended. I smiled towards the team and started to tap my foot which counted us off for our next song.

"Right right, turn off the lights,  
>We're gonna lose our minds tonight,<br>What's the deal, Yo?  
>I love when it's all too much,<br>5am turn the radio up  
>Where's the rock and roll?<br>Party Crasher,  
>Penny Snatcher,<br>Call me up if you want gangsta  
>Don't be fancy, just get dancey<br>Why so serious?  
>So raise your glass if you are wrong,<br>In all the right ways,  
>All my underdogs,<br>We will never be never be anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks<br>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
>Just come on and come on and raise your glass<br>Slam slam, oh hot damn  
>What part of party don't you understand,<br>Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)  
>Can't stop, coming in hot,<br>I should be locked up right on the spot  
>It's so on right now (so fuckin on right now)<br>Party Crasher,  
>Penny Snatcher,<br>Call me up if you want gangsta  
>Don't be fancy, just get dancey<br>Why so serious?  
>So raise your glass if you are wrong,<br>In all the right ways,  
>All my underdogs,<br>We will never be never be anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks<br>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
>Just come on and come on and raise your glass<br>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
>Just come on and come on and raise your glass<br>(oh shit my glass is empty, that sucks)  
>So if you're too school for cool,<br>And you're treated like a fool,  
>You can choose to let it go<br>We can always, we can always,  
>Party on our own (so raise your) So raise your glass if you are wrong,<br>In all the right ways,  
>All my underdogs,<br>We will never be never be anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<br>So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
>In all the right ways,<br>All my underdogs,  
>We will never be never be anything but loud<br>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,<br>Just come on and come on and raise your glass  
>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,(for me)<br>Just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)" I sang with Shasta as my backup singer.

The crowd went wild as I started to put the guitar down. I wanted to get back to my drink and maybe dance a few dances with friends and random hotties. James, or Cerberus, nodded to me and started to play with the other three after picking up my guitar. They didn't sing just played an upbeat tune that was easy to dance to. I made my way back to the team and took my seat next to Ki-Kat.

"Damn girl who knew you have that voice bottled up inside of you." Derek exclaimed.

"Thanks Sugar. Just wait till we decide to dance. Shasta, Ki-Kat and I make a great dance team." I laughed. "Like I promised, a Suicide is basically just Vodka, Whiskey, and Tequila all mixed together. Three of the strongest alcoholic beverages that you would have to be either legally insane or suicidal to drink. Hence the name of the drink." I smiled.

A slow song came on. I smiled as Derek and Garcia made their way to the dance floor along with JJ and Reid. Rossi asked Ki-Kat to dance with him, which she politely accepted. They linked arms and followed the others out. James returned and asked Emily for the dance. Blushing, she happily accepted and followed him out to the dance floor hand-in-hand. Smiling I watched our friends dance. Aaron got up and made his way over to me.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

I looked up into his dark chocolate eyes. "I would be honored Hotch." I replied as I took his offered hand.

He led me to the dance floor and pulled me towards him. His left hand held mine while his right hand rested on my lower back. I held his hand and rested my other on his upper chest lower shoulder. We slow danced for the whole song. The song was, "All I Need" by Within Temptation. It was the song that we had danced to back in college. The dance was a stupid idea but some of my girlfriends at the time talked me into it. That was where Aaron and I met. Where I had fallen in love with him. Where I had found out that I was never going to have a chance with him.

**A/N: The two songs were "I wish I had an angel" by Nightwish and P!nk's "Raise Your Glass". Sorry for the long wait. Been busy with College and getting ready for my son. That and writer's block doesn't help either. Thanks for all the reviews and for sticking around.**


	4. Chapter 4

As the song ended Aaron released me. Smiling I thanked him for the dance and turned to head back. Ki-Kat grabbed my elbow just in time before the next song came on. The country tune filled the room. It was Allen Jackson's "Good Time". Shaking my head I stood next to my southern friend as Shasta got down next to us. Now I had a hot babe on either side of me who knew how to party.

It was us three who lead the line dance. Eventually most of the people in the club joined in. By the end of the song we had a little over 80% of the club line dancing with us. We even got Derek, the girls, and Rossi to join. Derek and the girls didn't surprise me one little bit but Rossi shocked the Hell out of me. Who knew that he could country line dance?

"Now for one of our songs from our request forms. This is a song from the 1990's. Ladies to the floor and gents take a seat." James called from the stage as the music started.

"La la la la la la la la la  
>La la la la la la la<br>La la la la la la la la la  
>La la la la la la la<p>

When you're feeling sad and low  
>We will take you where you gotta go<br>Smiling, dancing, everything is free  
>All you need is positivity.<p>

Colours of the world  
>(Spice up your life)<br>Every boy and every girl  
>(Spice up your life)<br>People of the world  
>(Spice up your life)<br>Aaahh!

Slam it to the left  
>(If you're having a good time)<br>Shake it to the right  
>(If you know that you feel fine)<br>Chicas to the front  
>Uh Uh go round<br>Slam it to the left  
>(If you're having a good time)<br>Shake it to the right  
>(If you know that you feel fine)<br>Chicas to the front  
>Hi Ci Ya Hold Tight<p>

La la la la la la la la la  
>La la la la la la la<br>La la la la la la la la la  
>La la la la la la la<p>

Yellow man in Timbuktu  
>Colour for both me and you<br>Kung fu fighting  
>Dancing queen<br>Travel spaceman  
>And all that's in between<p>

Colours of the world  
>(Spice up your life)<br>Every boy and every girl  
>(Spice up your life)<br>People of the world  
>(Spice up your life)<br>Aaahh!

Slam it to the left  
>(If you're having a good time)<br>Shake it to the right  
>(If you know that you feel fine)<br>Chicas to the front  
>Uh Uh go round<br>Slam it to the left  
>(If you're having a good time)<br>Shake it to the right  
>(If you know that you feel fine)<br>Chicas to the front  
>Hi Ci Ya Hold Tight<p>

Flamenco  
>Lambada<br>But Hip Hop is harder  
>We moon walk the foxtrot<br>Then polka the salsa  
>Shake Shake Shake haka<br>Shake Shake Shake haka

Colours of the world  
>(Spice up your life)<br>Every boy and every girl  
>(Spice up your life)<br>People of the world  
>(Spice up your life)<br>Aaahh!

Slam it to the left  
>(If you're having a good time)<br>Shake it to the right  
>(If you know that you feel fine)<br>Chicas to the front  
>Uh Uh go round<br>Slam it to the left  
>(If you're having a good time)<br>Shake it to the right  
>(If you know that you feel fine)<br>Chicas to the front  
>Hi Ci Ya Hold Tight<p>

Slam it to the left  
>(If you're having a good time)<br>Shake it to the right  
>(If you know that you feel fine)<br>Chicas to the front  
>Uh Uh go round<br>Slam it to the left  
>(If you're having a good time)<br>Shake it to the right  
>(If you know that you feel fine)<br>Chicas to the front  
>Hi Ci Ya Hold Tight!" All three of us sang, with me as the lead singer, as we danced to the beat in yet another line dance.<p>

We made our way back to the team to see all the guys jaw dropped. I turned to the girls, who looked at me, and laughed. It was fun to have people to dance with and not care what people think. Part of me thought that they were profiling me in some small way but I just shrugged it off. Taking our seats we ordered yet another round of drinks. After a few more random songs the rest of the band joined us.

"Ello Cassandra. It's been centuries since we last had an encounter." Maru smiled as he made his way over to me.

Standing up to great my old friend I smiled, "That it has Maru, but you must understand I'm a very busy woman." I purred as we hugged.

Releasing from the hug Maru questioned, "So, who are these fine gentlemen and fair ladies?"

"Maru, this is Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Spencer Reid, and Derek Morgan. These fine ladies are Jenifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, and Penelope Garcia." I smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Maru bowed.

"Guys this is my dear friend Maru Doherty. We met while I was overseas for the military. He and Shasta was a two man band, so I suggested that James and I join the band. We shortly became known as L.K. and became famous. That was fun." I sarcastically sighed.

"Since **someone** doesn't know how to properly introduce people, I'm Shasta O'Connor." Shasta smiled as she pulled up a chair.

"It's nice to meet you two." Rossi commented as the rest of the team just nodded.

"O'Connor and Doherty are Irish surnames. Are you two from Ireland." Reid questioned.

"No, we're both from the United Kingdom. Maru from London and I from Leeds. Our ex's were Irish, hence our Irish last names." Shasta replied.

"We better get back to the stage before they start chanting." James stated.

"Oh let them chant Cerberus." Shasta smiled.

"Cerberus? As in the Greek Mythology three headed Hell hound that watches over the gates to Hades?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, I'm Greek and have three different personalities. Hence the odd nickname." James replied as the crowd started to chant 'L.K.'

Shaking his head while the rest of the band just laughed, James rose from his seat and headed back towards the stage.

"It was nice to meet you all and good to see you two again." Shasta yipped as Maru placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It was good to see you too my dear." I smiled as I rose from my resting place.

Hours had passed since the band returned to the stage. I had retreated to the stage to perform every so often. At the borderline of plastered I had found myself dancing and making out with random guys and girls. The sound of Derek and the others' gasps of shock could be heard to my keen ear but didn't faze me. I was at peace and having fun.

Around 3 A.M. we left the club. James drove the mustang while Maru drove the Yukon since the whole team was either to buzzed or drunk to drive. I leaned against the window knowing that my room would become my temporary prison. The sound of thunder roared through the city alerting us to the upcoming storm. My heart sank in my chest as my eyes slowly closed. I barely remember someone carrying me into my room and putting me to bed. All I could remember of the person was their short dark hair and dark yet calming eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a knocking on my door waking me from my slumber. Groggy as all Hell, I crawled out of bed and headed to the door. Not caring that I was in a skimpy red silk nightgown I opened the door to the team.

"What?" I snarled as a headache started to rattle my senses.

"Get dressed." Hotch snapped.

"Bite me." I growled back not caring for the hangover that was starting.

"I'm your boss. Do you understand me? Get dressed and meet us in the lobby."

"Aaron…go fuck yourself." With that I slammed the door in their faces.

"Damn. And I thought I had it bad with my hangovers." Derek stated as Hotch kicked my door in. "Hotch!"

Just then a crystal glass hit the wall right next to Aaron's head. My eyes glaring into his soul.

"Get. Out." I snarled through clenched teeth.

Aaron, and the rest of the team, didn't say a think. Turning on my heal I poured myself another glass of bourbon. Taking two pain killers, I popped them into my mouth and washed them down with my drink. I really wasn't in the mood to be a "good girl". They had awoken me no more than five to ten minutes after actually falling asleep. My mentality couldn't handle this right now. Looking out at the darkened sky I sighed.

"Either come in and sit down or leave." I said a lot calmer now.

The team entered my room and shut the door as best they could. Hotch was still shocked at how fast my reflexes were and was still standing near the door. Rossi approached me with caution while the rest of the team took a seat around the small table that was in the room.

"Give me the glass Cassandra." Dave calmly spoke.

I didn't answer the man but complied. Bending over I grabbed another glass and poured myself yet another drink. Turning around I saw that wasn't what he wanted. Shrugging I walked over to my bed, sat at the foot and fell back without spilling my drink. Not wanting to move I called for Aaron to take a seat.

"I think I'll stand just in case you decide to throw another glass at me."

"You're lucky I missed." I said before taking a swig of bourbon.

"What do you mean you missed?"

"Just what it sounds like," I sat up from my lying down position. "I missed. I was aiming for your head but as you know I hit the wall next to it."

"What throwing the glass reflex?" Reid asked.

"Not really. I knew that if I slammed the door in his face he would do something along those lines and so I was planning on hitting him with something. The class was the only thing I could think of at the time." I confessed.

The team looked at me in shock. I could care less. Turning my head sharply towards the team I sighed. There it was again. That sound I loathed so much. The sound of the skies crying for the lost souls of years past. I stood and crossed the room. Entering the bathroom I changed into black pants, black low cut wife beater, and black socks. As I exited the bathroom I slowly crossed the room to where Aaron was standing. Kneeling down I picked up my black ankle high combat boots. Retreating back to my bed I sat down and put my shoes on. Not saying a word I quickly grabbed my belongings and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hotch interrogated.

"To the lobby. My boss told me to get dressed and to meet the team down in the lobby." I replied as I grabbed my leather jacket and headed out the broken door.

Sighs and light laughter filled the room behind me.

"You know Aaron, she does have a point. You did tell her that." Rossi smiled as he headed to the door.

"She hates the rain." James stated from the doorway.

"What does that have to do with anything?" the girls asked in unison.

"Her mood becomes aggressive. She becomes distant and bitter. As you can tell she drinks a lot more during rain storms and on March 15. She just does, why I'm not sure. She refuses to tell me." James replied as the team nodded. "So a word of the wise, don't piss her off anymore. 'Cause the next time she may not miss." He stated as he looked at Hotch.

With their warning, the team followed after me. Finally arriving in the Lobby they approached me. Looking up from the paper I smiled. It was false but they didn't need to know that. Putting the paper down, I rose from my seat and waited for orders.

"What's with the smile Cassie?" Aaron questioned.

"Good morning to you too Aaron." I replied sarcastically. "What a girl can't smile in the morning? Well sorry to burst your bubble but not everyone is as stuck up as you are. There's no need to be so serious all the time."

The team's jaws just drop at my response. No one and I mean no one has ever spoken to Aaron Hotchner like that. I didn't care; he needed to be shot down off his high pedestal before he hurt himself. He could fire me sure, that wouldn't stop me from speaking my mind. Aaron glared at me and then headed towards the doors not saying a word.

"Damn girl you're lucky. No one's ever talked to Hotch like that. Not even Haley did." Emily whispered.

"What do you mean did?" I asked.

"He didn't tell you? Haley was killed a while back." JJ answered.

"No, he didn't tell me." I stated as my voice turned distant.

We finally arrived at the air strip after a long drive of silence. The rain was pouring down. Quickly getting out we gathered our things and got on the jet. I sat in the way back away from the team. My thoughts racing over the new information obtained about my friend. Halfway through our flight Rossi approached me.

"May I?" he politely asked as I nodded my approval. "You've been quiet the whole trip thus far. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine brother. Nothing for you to worry about." I replied as I turned my head to gaze out at the world below.

"Something's bothering you. I can tell, always have been. Tell me."

"Did Haley really die not too long ago?"

Dave's eyes widened for a moment but returned to normal, "Where did you hear that?"

"JJ and Emily. Why wouldn't Aaron tell me? He knows about my family's death so why not let me in on Haley's death? He really isn't the same anymore is he?" I asked solemnly.

"Haley's death did affect him greatly. His son was there in the same house when it happened."

I glanced over at Aaron who was on his laptop. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. Turning back to Rossi I smiled and got up. Walking over to Aaron, gripping the seats as we went through a little turbulence, I took the empty seat in front of him. He glanced up from his laptop and then looked back. Sighing I pushed the laptop shut.

"Is there something you need Cassandra?"

"Aaron, you know that I'm here for you right?"

"Yes of course."

"Then…how's your son?"

"You want to know why I haven't told you about Haley, don't you." Aaron said as my eyes lightly widened.

"Yeah."

"All you had to do was ask Cassie. I haven't really talked about Haley since that day. I…" he paused as the memories of that day rushed back, "I killed him Cassie. I killed Foyet." His voice was low but the sound of his voice instantly broke my heart.

"Aaron…" I touched his hand. "Aaron, I know how you feel."

"How? How could you know how I feel?"

"Simple, once the military had changed me I had this uncontrollable urge to kill. I didn't want to harm anyone so I left the states. Dave doesn't know this but I knew what was going to happen if the procedure were to work. Not even James knows this but March 15 was the day everything took a turn for the worst." I paused to take a few deep breaths before continuing, "After the procedure, a week before the fifteenth ten years ago, I started to show symptoms of the procedure being a success. I went back to the military lab for my daily checkup. They told me that the procedure was a full success and that they needed to keep me under surveillance. I didn't have the problem with that since I was starting to get the strong urges to kill. Anyways, on the fifteenth I had finally realized what the military was trying to do. There were at least twenty of us in the lab. Twenty wolf-hybrids that were trained to kill on command. I was the smartest one out of the twenty. I broke out of the cell they had me in and decided to put an end to Project Wolf. I set the lab on fire and was the only one to escape…or so I thought. James was my cell mate and partner since before the procedure. When we were in Europe we found out that the military had many other Projects; Wolf, Cat, Panther, Vampire, Snake, and Chimera. Shasta is from Project Chimera while Maru is from Project Cat. Our military wasn't the only ones to have an animal-human hybrid program. These programs are all over the world. Many have destroyed the labs that they were made in but many still stand. At least I believe that they do. The wolf that we encountered is a result of the procedure not working properly with the human's blood. That wolf was also an alpha."

"How can you tell that?"

"A few old scars ran over his face that was caused by my claws from a full transformation. That was Major General Bryant, my superior. He was one of the first people to have the procedure done in my sector." I answered. "He was the first one to be a complete success. A human in a wolf-like body. The perfect killer is what they were after. What they didn't know was that the perfect killer would be not in a wolf's body but mainly in a human's."

"You mean the ones like you and James?"

"Sadly yes. We can blend in with humans but have all the abilities of our animal counterparts." I admitted.

"I honestly don't know what to say Cassie. You've changed a lot since the last time we saw each other."

"Your one to talk. You use to tell me absolutely everything A." I stated.

We both looked out the window at the world below us. I felt a weight lift to just be replaced by an empty feeling. Had I just lost my best friend by sharing my story with him? Had I just ruined what relationship I had with him? Leaning against the window, I closed my eyes and fell into a light sleep. An hour later Aaron was lightly shaking me awake. Nodding I got up and followed the team. As we entered the BAU Bull Pin, I let out a light chuckle.

"What's so funny Cass?" Derek asked as I pointed at the two suitcases sitting next to his desk. "Ok those aren't mine." He clarified since the two suitcases were black with hot pink spots.

"Who knew you were into pink spots Derek." I teased knowing that they were mine.

"No, seriously, those aren't mine."

I laughed as I grabbed the suitcases and headed for the doors. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Night." With that said I left the BAU offices and headed to one of my many houses. As I walked onto the street I found James with my car. Smiling I climbed in, after putting my bags in the trunk, and headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

I've been working for the BAU for six months now. Derek and I have a brother sister relationship, even though we flirt all the time. JJ, Emily, and Garcia are my close friends. Garcia is like a sister to me and is the one person I go to about girl stuff. JJ and Emily are my shopping buddies and also sisters. Rossi and I have caught up on just about everything, I still haven't told him about the procedure. Aaron and I, well we haven't really talked or spent time together since the night I told him what had happened to me.

We were currently on a case in Seattle, WA. A serial killer has been running around the city hunting down college women. The unsub has been raping, beating, and torturing the women. Tensions were high amongst the team due to this creep. Mine were even higher since it was close to the full moon. I was getting edgy and slightly paranoid.

Aaron placed his hand upon my shoulder. I spun around so fast that it shocked even me. He removed his hand and apologized for startling me. Telling him that it was fine I asked what he wanted. With a light, yet mostly hidden, smile he informed me that they had an idea to where the unsub was. A fake smile spread across my features. I was glad that this case was almost over. Not only that but then if we were to close this case then we could make it back to Quantico before the full moon.

The team piled into their government issued vehicles and headed towards the location of the unsub. I sat behind Rossi and was strangely quiet. Aaron was driving and Dave was sitting passenger.

Dave turned around to face me before asking, "Is everything ok Cass? You've been quiet lately."

"I'm fine Dave." I slightly snapped.

"You don't seem fine Cassandra." James stated as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" Dave and Aaron gasped.

"Around. Cassandra-"

"I'm fine James." I repeated as I shot a look at him telling him that we would talk at a later time.

He nodded and relaxed as Dave turned back around. Aaron finally got us to our destination right as the unsub, Jacob Reynolds, was trying to escape in his Ford F350 truck. I instantly jumped out of the vehicle before Hotch even had a chance to stop it. I stood up right in front of Jacob's truck and just stood there. My glare was one that told him I wasn't going to move. He slammed on his brakes and skidded to a stop just inches from my body.

"Get out of your vehicle slowly and raise your hands." I demanded as I slowly walked over to Mr. Reynolds. He complied with my demand and now stood in front of me with his hands up. "Good now put your hands on the hood of your truck." Again he complied.

"You don't think I don't know who you are?"

"Well it's kind of obvious since I have huge white letters on my back that say 'FBI'." I sarcastically stated as I approached him.

"That's not what I mean Cassandra Night." Reynolds sneered as Derek put the handcuffs on him.

"How do you know my name?" I barked.

"A friend of yours told me to tell you that he'll be seeing you around and that he hasn't forgotten what was done." Reynolds psychotically laughed out as I froze in my tracks.

"Cassie what's wrong?" Hotch questioned with worry laced into his words.

"Nothing I'm fine. Can we go home now?" I asked with the look of a small child begging to get away from something that scared the shit out of her.

"Yeah we can head home now." Hotch replied with worry and slight sadness.

"Sorry to say Hotch but our flight has been canceled due to the approaching storm." Derek informed.

With a deep sigh/growl I just headed back to our vehicles. The full moon was tomorrow and if we were stuck here during that time I was royally fucked. That and with what Reynolds had said to me didn't make things any better. Now I was really going to be paranoid and extremely edgy. This was going to be a fun night.

We checked into our hotel and met up in my room since it was the biggest. I sat in the window seat staring out at the watery world just beyond the glass. Aaron, Dave, and Derek were all sitting at the table playing some card game, the girls were watching some chick flick on TV, and Reid was playing a game of chess against James. I looked around the room a few times and then looked back to the dark, cold, wet outside world. When I started to cry I wasn't sure but I didn't realize it till James placed a hand on my shoulder. Turning to look at him I suddenly felt his hands on my cheeks; wiping away the salty tears that slid down my face. His soft lips planted a gently kiss upon my forehead. A small simple smile spread across my lips and I turned back to the scene just out of reach.

"Hey Hotch, what's up with Cass?" Derek questioned in a low tone.

"I'm not sure. We haven't really had a decent conversation in about six months." Hotch admitted in a saddened voice.

"Really six months?" Dave gasped.

"Yeah," Aaron turned around and looked over his shoulder at me. "When did she start crying?" This made both Dave and Derek look at me.

"I didn't even notice that she was."

"What would make her cry?" Dave asked no one in particular.

My gaze never left the window. I could sense that they were watching me. What no one knew was that ever since the procedure I've been to see things. Things that no one could ever see till it was too late; things that have yet to happen. The wolf's DNA was special. The wolf had a gift to see into the future. The vision that I saw was putting the people that I considered my family in danger. Sighing I got up and went to my guitar that was sitting next to the table. As I was heading back to the window seat Aaron grabbed my free arm. I looked down at him to just see the sadness in his eyes. Forcing a smile he finally let go of me. Sitting back in my seat I started to play.

The first song I played was _Say My Name _by Within Temptation. My vision was fixated on the outside as I sang the lyrics. It never occurred to me that by me singing I would grab the attention of the team. James sighed slightly since he knew that I was hiding something. The rest of the team just thought that my voice was angelic and it seemed to put them at peace. The second song I preformed was _Dance with the Devil _by Braking Benjamin. Aaron got up and walked over to me after I had finished. Grabbing my guitar he placed it aside and helped me up.

I looked into his dark chocolate eyes and wondered what he was thinking. He led me into the bedroom and sat me down on the bed. Sitting down next to me he just looked at me. Feeling slightly uncomfortable I scooted away just a little.

"What's bothering you Cassie?" Aaron asked finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Nothing's wrong A." I responded.

"Come on Cassie, you've been crying and singing songs by Braking Benjamin. It may have been a while since the last time we spent any real time together but it's not like I've forgotten what you told me about how you speak through songs."

"I was kind of hoping that you had forgotten." I weakly smiled.

We both lightly laughed before he asked, "So, what's bothering you?"

"I've just got a bad feeling and…tomorrow is the full moon. I change slightly throughout the day."

"Define change."

"My canines grow along with my claws…finger nails. My sight, hearing, touch and scent all get enhanced. Oh and my eyes change to look mostly like a wolf's." I clarified.

"So Derek was-"

"Say right and I'll have to kill you." I lightly laughed as he just smiled.

There it was. The one thing that always made me feel at ease. The one thing that made me relax and feel normal. His smile was the one weapon that he had that could actually affect me. Smiling back I leaned in and lightly kissed his cheek. Thanking him I left the room and joined the guys at the table. As Aaron left the room James approached him.

"Ok, what did you do to her?"

"Excuse me?"

"You two walked in there with her in one of her saddened fits and then when you two walk out and she's fine. What did you do?" James slightly growled with frustration.

"I let her talk. I understand her and know her a little bit better than you do James. Sorry to say that but-"

"How could you understand?" James roared. "How could you ever understand us?"

"James that's enough!" I roared as I rose from the table. "He understands more than you realize. Now drop it. That's an order Lieutenant." I growled with authority as my eyes flashed gold.

"Cassie please, it's alright. You just need to take a few deep breaths and relax."

I looked at Aaron with dark, distant eyes and complied with his order. Sitting back down I closed my eyes and continued to slowly breathe.

"I take it that this happens often Cassie?" Aaron asked hinting to what he talked about in the bedroom.

"More than you realize." I answered as I started to deal. "You in or out A?"

"In." he answered as I dealt him in to our game of Hearts.

The game lasted about fifteen minutes with me as victor. I smiled happily as we started another game. I was actually having fun. We started to bet on the games. Smiling, I happily agreed and we started the bidding. After about ten games I had won around $150 while the others only earned about $50-$75. I was good at this game but it all had to do with Lady Luck, who for some odd reason favored me tonight. It was almost two in the morning when we decided to finally go to bed.

The next morning I got up early and looked out the window. It was still raining but harder than last night. Sighing I headed to my bathroom to wash up. I jumped into the shower to wake me up even more. The water ran down my slim yet muscular frame. I leaned against the wall and sighed. The dream I could remember from last night was the same as the vision I saw within the glass of the window. My family was in danger more so now than ever. I wanted to tell them but didn't know how without exposing myself. Sighing again I commenced with washing my hair and body.

After getting about half an hour I got out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around my body I headed to the sink and mirror. Wiping the steam off of the mirror, I checked my fangs. They were almost at full length already, and my eyes had already changed. Looking down at my hands I noticed that my claws had also come in. Sighing again I got dressed in a white button down shirt, black pants, and my high heels. Not my stilettos but just a pair of "normal" black high heels. Opening the bathroom door, I gathered my belongings and moved to the living room of my suite. I was just about to pick up the phone when a knock on my door filled the quiet room. I walked over to the door, looked through the peephole, and then opened it.

"Morning guys, come on in." I smiled trying to hide my fangs.

"Morning Honey. Sleep well?" Derek asked as he passed by.

"You know I did Sweet Stuff." I smiled.

"Is there something I need to know Cassie?" Aaron asked knowing that I was just joking around with Derek.

"I don't know what you're talking about A." I smiled as I closed the door. "I was just about to make breakfast, do you guys want anything?"

"Sure."

"Ok, what would you guys like?"

"Surprise me Honey."

"Anything sounds good Cass." The rest of the team said.

"Ok." I smiled again as I headed into the kitchen.

After awhile I reappeared in the dining room with plates filled with food. I let the team know that breakfast was ready and to start without me. They retreated into the dining room and did as I had said. I was cleaning the kitchen when suddenly a sharp pain racked my right side. The glass pitcher that I was holding crashed to the ground as I fell to my knees. Aaron was the first one to my side when I opened my eyes.

"You ok?" He asked with worry.

"I should be." I replied.

"What happened Honey?"

"Not sure." I answered Derek as a deep howl of pain reached our ears. "James." I gasped as I got up and dashed to the other bedroom.

I kicked down the door to find James lying on the floor. All I could see was his feet but by the way his toes were curled I could tell that he was in a huge amount of pain. Rushing to his side I helped him sit up. His head was against my chest as he lay between my legs. After about ten minutes he finally opened his golden eyes.

"Dude what happened." Derek gasped out.

"I'm not sure."

"Ok, what's going on here? First Cass falls to the ground in pain and now we find you on the floor in pain." Emily slightly snapped.

"This is the first time this has happened to us." I informed.

"This doesn't have anything to do with it being a full moon does it?" Aaron asked.

"Normally I would say no but I'm not sure. Like I said, this is the first time this has happened."

"What does the full moon have to do with anything?" Reid and Dave asked.

"It's a long story."

"I'm fine I just need a cold shower." James stated as he started to get up.

I let him go and ushered the team out of his room.

"Cass, what are you hiding?"Dave lightly snapped.

"What am I hiding? What makes you think that I'm hiding anything?"

"Cass." He stated sternly.

"Fine, when I was in the military they had many animal-human hybrid projects. James and I were part of Project Wolf. On the full moon, we physically change slightly. Fangs, eyes, claws and senses are what change. Happy now?" I slightly growled.

"Why didn't you tell me Cass?" Dave questioned with sadness.

"Cause I didn't want to burden you with my problems. That and you can't change what's happened to me. Trust me, I've tried to reverse what's been done and failed. That's why I didn't want to tell you Dave." I snapped as my temper flared.

"Cassandra! Calm down and have a drink." James demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"Have a drink to calm down. This is no time to be fighting amongst ourselves."

"James?"

"We need to talk Cassandra. Get your drink and meet me in the room." James stated as he walked into his room.

I followed James into his room and closed the door after getting a glass of bourbon. He had me sit on the bed as he leaned against one of the walls. Taking a sip of my drink I looked at him. James started to pace the room with the expression that he was trying to figure out what to say.

"James, what happened this morning?" I asked not able to stand the uncomfortable silence any longer.

"At first I thought it was a nightmare. Now I'm not so sure."

"What happened?"

"I saw you and the team. We were all out in the street. Which one I'm not sure, but we were still here. Anyways, a hybrid appeared behind Hotch and swung its claws down. The next thing I see is him holding you trying to stop the bleeding. That's when I woke up to you holding me and the team looking down at me. What the hell is going on?" James explained.

"I'm not sure James but I had a very similar dream. The only difference was that it was Dave instead of Hotch and I lived." I stated. "What did the hybrid look like?"

James sat on the bed next to me, "Well, it was tall; broad shouldered, red orange eyes, silvery black coat, and had a crescent moon scar on the right side of its face."

"Holly shit." I gasped as I stood up. "Fuck me!" I yelped as I left the bedroom.

"What's going on Cass?" JJ asked slightly startled by the sound of the door being slammed open.

I didn't answer my friend as I started to search frantically for my sketch book.

"Cassandra? What is it?" James questioned.

"Found it." I exclaimed as I started to flip through the pages of my sketch book. "here it is." I said as I showed a drawing of a large wolf hybrid.

Showing it to James I waited for his conformation; "Holly shit! That's him."

"That's who?" Reid asked.

"That's…Samuel. We dated in the early years of my military career. He was turned shortly after James and I were. He sadly was like Bryant."

"Did you draw that?" Emily asked.

"Yeah."

"May we see what you've drawn?" JJ eagerly questioned hoping that I would say yes.

"Sure. I don't see any harm in it." I said handing her my now closed sketch book.

As the team huddled around JJ she opened the black hard covered book. The first picture was of a waterfall cascading down a Cliffside into a surprisingly calm pool. The water was a crystal blue with a purple mist forming at the pool. This picture was surprisingly placed in a forest clearing. The second picture was of a stunning green dragon with the most beautiful golden eyes any of them had ever seen. The third picture was of James in his military outfit before the procedure. The fourth was of Samuel in a battle ready pose while baring his fangs in his full wolf form. The fifth was of the band on stage performing. The sixth was of JJ on the phone at her desk. Files cluttering it. The seventh was of Emily working on paperwork. The eighth was of Derek and Penelope looking at a computer screen in Penelope's office. The ninth picture was of Reid trying to do a magic trick from his desk. The tenth picture was of Dave just smiling up at someone from a file while sitting at his desk. The final picture was of Aaron sitting at his desk looking at a picture. All eleven pictures looked as if they were taken with a camera instead of being drawn.

"Wow Honey. Who knew that you had such talent?" Derek gasped in awe.

"It's nothing. They're just doodles really." I blushed slightly embarrassed.

"These aren't doodles Cassie. You captured all of us perfectly. This is amazing." Aaron complimented.

"When did you draw these?" Emily questioned.

"Shortly after I arrived at the BAU. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Reid when did you do this magic trick?" JJ asked.

"Two weeks after Cassandra's first case." Reid answered. "I don't remember you drawing at that time though."

"I did all except Dave's, James', and Samuel's, from memory." I smiled.

"When did you see me like that Cassie?"

"One day while heading to Dave's office I caught you looking at a picture out of the corner of my eye. You looked peaceful so I thought I would capture that moment."

"These are beautiful. Really they are Cara." Dave smiled at me.

Smiling back I just nodded with a blush. JJ handed me my sketch book, which I took from her and put it away. I looked outside to see rain, rain, and more rain. Sighing I headed to the kitchen to start on our breakfast.


End file.
